


Roulette russa

by Lady_Atena



Series: Trucchi scadenti di un genio di latta [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Russian Roulette, Substance Abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: Tony Stark non ha rispetto di nessuno, primo fra tutti di se stesso.Tony Stark beve, va a donne, fa affari con uomini pericolosi e si getta in tutto ciò che possa essere rischioso solo per il gusto di ghignare in faccia alla morte.Un giro di roulette. Un colpo vuoto.Un secondo giro. Un click.





	Roulette russa

**Challenge** : Angst Challenge, indetta sul gruppo facebook Fanfictions Challenge II.

 **Immagine** : 

 

  
Tony piegò il capo all'indietro poggiandolo sullo schienale del divano, scivolò verso il basso allargando le gambe e strinse la presa sulla bottiglia di vetro aperta; mosse il braccio sulla sua testa osservando il liquido all'interno ondeggiare.  
< Chissà perché Pepper lo chiama veleno > pensò.  
Accennò un sogghigno socchiudendo gli occhi incavati in tre dita di occhiaie violacee, il volto scarno era grigiastro; le guance leggermente incavate erano ricoperte di un leggero strato di barba. Avvicinò la bottiglia alle labbra, bevve con gli occhi chiusi sentendo il liquore bruciargli la gola secca, le spalle si rilassarono e sentì la testa girare vedendo il velo nero davanti a lui roteare. Aprì gli occhi liquidi, osservò la bottiglia vuota e sospirò tirandola in avanti; il contenitore ricadde sul tavolo di vetro rotolando in avanti fino a cadere. Ci fu un fruscio metallico, FerroVecchio raccolse la bottiglia e la poggiò sul tavolo in piedi. Tony mosse la mano in aria, allargò maggiormente le gambe e mosse il capo a destra e sinistra con un sogghigno.  
“Lascia stare, Asinello. È vuota” disse.  
Il robot ruotò il braccio meccanico su se stesso con un fruscio, si allontanò e andò a sbattere contro lo spigolo della televisione. Indietreggiò con uno stridio, si spostò e la superò. Tony sbuffò sonoramente, si alzò e barcollò di lato. Batté contro la gamba del tavolinetto, saltellò su un piede solo tenendosi la gamba lesa e mosse l'altro braccio mantenendo l'equilibrio. Ondeggiò, cadde poggiandosi con la spalla all'angolo davanti l'ascensore. Le porte si aprirono, lui vi entrò cadendo contro la parete e vi scivolò in ginocchio.  
“Signore, chiamo un medico?” domandò Jarvis.  
Tony puntellò i piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo, si diede la spinta e si rizzò in piedi; sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi.

_Osservò la corda penzolare a destra e sinistra, illuminata da un fascio di luce biancastra. Fece tre passi avanti, sfiorò la corda e sorrise.  
< Come nei videogame > pensò._

“Signore?” chiese Jarvis.  
La porta dell'ascensore si aprì, lui uscì avanzando nella sala da gioco illuminata da luci rossastre; al centro c'era un tavolo di bigliardo, ai lati alcune slot-machine brillavano ruotando in automatico vicino ad una roulette e ad un tavolo da gioco.  
“Sta zitto, Jarvis” rispose.  
Avanzò, i piedi nudi affondarono nella moquette rossa alta fino alle sue caviglie; raggiunse la roulette e si sedette sulla sedia. Carezzò il disco di legno, sorrise rilassando le spalle e si piegò in avanti afferrando la pistola. Aprì il tamburo, s'infilò una mano in tasca prendendo un contenitore alto tre dita e lo poggiò sul tavolo di legno.  
“Signore, le ricordo che non può prendere più di due psicofarmaci al giorno” disse Jarvis.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, aprì il contenitore e prese le pillole a forma di supposta. Le infilò in quattro dei sei fori, si sporse aprendo un cassettino di legno incastrato nella roulette e ne tirò fuori un proiettile, che mise nel foro.  
“Sono quasi sicuro che non siano velenosi” rispose.  
Richiuse il tamburo, tolse la sicura e sparò un colpo facendo schizzare una delle pillole dall'altra parte della stanza, con un tonfo.  
“E comunque, giuro di non prenderne più di tre, Jarvis”.  
Aggiunse, con tono sarcastico. Osservò la roulette, prese la pallina bianca e la batté sulla superficie di legno.  
“Pronto, amico?” domandò.  
“Se permette, signore, non vorrei assistere al suo suicidio” rispose l'A.I.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, sogghignò e si sporse; afferrò il maniglione dorato della roulette e lo fece ruotare iniziando a far girare l'oggetto.  
“Ventitré rosso. Pronto J?” chiese.  
Lanciò la pallina, la osservò cadere nel disco che ruotava e carezzò il grilletto della pistola.  
“Tra l'altro, dovresti rivedere la tua definizione di suicidio. Ci sono tre psicofarmaci e un proiettile. Se ti va bene, finirò stordito prima di riuscire a spararmi” disse, il tono pungente.  
La roulette rallentò, la pallina scavalcò il numero venti nero, saltò fino al nove rosso e scavalcò cadendo sul ventidue nero; si fermò. La roulette fece un altro mezzo giro lento, Tony arricciò le sopracciglia sogghignando.  
“Peccato” disse.  
Infilò la pistola in bocca, chiuse gli occhi e sentì le tempie pulsare facendo rimbombare il suono del cuore nei timpani. Premette il grilletto, ci fu un click a vuoto e Tony si morse l'interno guancia sfilando la pistola dalla bocca.  
“Signore, le ricordo che ha un appuntamento alle cinque” disse Jarvis.  
Tony poggiò la pistola di lato, si allungò afferrando la pallina e sbuffò.  
“Inconcepibile. Uno cerca di fare il crimine perfetto e deve anche stare attento a compierlo prima dell'ora del the” si lamentò.  
“Lei non beve il the, signore” rispose Jarvis.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, fece ruotare la roulette e lanciò la pallina.  
“Quattro nero. E non era esattamente letterale, J”.  
Poggiò la mano vicino alla pistola, ticchettò con le unghie sul legno osservando la ruota girare.  
“E poi con chi? Generali che vogliono armi, giornalisti che vogliono interviste, modelle che vogliono appuntamenti, studenti che vogliono stage?” chiese.  
“Il signor Stane, il Tenente Colonnello Rhodes e la signorina Potts l'aspettano per accordare la vendita del suo nuovo mirino automatizzato all'esercito, signore” rispose Jarvis, con voce metallica.  
Tony osservò la roulette fermarsi, si sporse guardando la pallina ferma sul due nero. Sogghignò, gli occhi gli brillarono e afferrò la pistola.  
“Non è proprio il mio giorno fortunato” disse, con tono allegro.  
Infilò l'arma in bocca, sparò e sgranò gli occhi sentendo una pillola battergli contro la trachea. Annaspò, la pistola gli cadde di mano con un tintinnio e lui si piegò in avanti. Annaspò di nuovo, deglutì ripetutamente, sentì un conato di vomito salire e deglutì di nuovo. Tastò accanto a sé, toccò il tavolo della roulette; mosse la mano fino ad un cassettino e le dita gli scivolarono lungo la maniglia. Ansimò, un altro conato lo scosse facendolo tremare e strinse le dita sudate sulla maniglia, aprì il cassetto e afferrò una bottiglia. L'oggetto gli cadde, lo riafferrò per il tappo a becco e sentì la bottiglia aprirsi. Scivolò in avanti, un terzo conato salì dalla gola secca; la testa girava e annaspò sentendo l'aria mancare. Portò l'acqua alla bocca, deglutì rumorosamente. Abbassò la mano, la vista gli si annebbiò e deglutì nuovamente passandosi due dita sulle palpebre chiuse. Espirò rumorosamente, aprì gli occhi e chiuse il cappuccio della bottiglia, la poggiò sul cassettino aperto e si chinò afferrando la pistola.  
“A me sembra più che soddisfatto dei risultati, signore” rispose l'A.I.  
Tony sogghignò, carezzò il grilletto della pistola sentendo le tempie pulsare e vedendo dei puntini verdi davanti gli occhi.  
“Sai perché è impossibile fare un crimine perfetto? Perché c'è sempre un colpevole, qualcuno che ha fatto qualcosa, qualcuno che probabilmente lo rifarà, che sbaglierà. Ma un suicidio?” chiese.  
Si sporse, afferrò la pallina, la strinse nel pugno sentendo le dita tremare fremendo così come la mano e il braccio.  
“Un suicidio è il crimine perfetto, è l'unico senza appello; realizza la confusione ideale tra il carnefice e la vittima. Molto meglio, non trovi?” domandò.  
Fece ruotare la roulette, lanciò la pallina e la osservò cadere sui numeri.  
“Solo altri quattro giri. Sei nero, sta volta”.  
Si leccò le labbra, si adagiò contro la schiena chiudendo gli occhi.

“ _Sei un drogato, ecco cosa sei” si lamentò Rhodey._  
Scosse il capo, allargò le braccia e sfregò i denti tra loro.  
“ _La roulette russa? Un suicidio, ecco cos'è. Tu non consideri la tua vita importante, non puoi rispettare gli altri” continuò._  
Lo afferrò per la spalla, lo girò e abbassò il capo.  
“ _Hai presente i videogiochi? Quelli che facevamo da bambini, in cui lo schermo si oscurava e appariva un coniglietto di pezza e una corda appesa nel vuoto?” domandò._  
Tony annuì. Sogghignò, le iridi brillarono e tirò indietro la testa.  
“ _Il coniglietto bianco saliva su una cassa, si metteva la corda al collo, la cassa spariva e il coniglietto moriva” rispose._  
Scostò Rhodey, fece tre passi indietro allargando le braccia e accentuò il ghigno.  
“ _Appeso a due dita dal suolo, su uno sfondo nero, la testa piegata e una luce a illuminare quanto fosse patetico”._  
Aggiunse. Abbassò le braccia, indurì lo sguardo.  
“ _Vuoi dire che mi ridurrò così?” domandò._  
Rhodey sospirò, scosse il capo.  
“ _Alcool, psicofarmaci, donne, gioco d'azzardo” elencò._  
Strinse le labbra.  
“ _Forse non sei un drogato, ma tutto questo è il tuo veleno” disse._

Udì un tonfo in sottofondo, socchiuse gli occhi sentendo un fruscio metallico. Spalancò gli occhi, rizzò la schiena e strinse la pistola tenendola fino a sentire il palmo dolere.  
“Signore? La roulette si è fermata” ripeté Jarvis, con voce metallica.  
Tony socchiuse gli occhi, guardò la pistola e osservò la pallina ferma sul sei nero. Le dita gli tremarono, lasciò andare la pistola e sospirò.  
“Sai cosa, J? Mi sono avvelenato abbastanza per oggi” borbottò.  
Si alzò, barcollò e deglutì sentendo acido.  
< Vada a farsi fottere il mio test su quante probabilità ho di morire durante una roulette russa leggermente modificata > pensò.  
Camminò in avanti, vide i puntini verdi diventare rossi e neri, avanzò tenendo le mani in avanti.  
< Vada a farsi fottere anche quel maledetto veleno degli psicofarmaci >.  
Entrò nell'ascensore aperto, si poggiò alla parete con il petto sentendo la maglia sudata aderire alla pelle.  
< E vada a farsi fottere anche il coniglio impiccato >.  
Sentì un click, si voltò e avanzò. Ondeggiò, inciampò e cadde in avanti. FerroVecchio si avvicinò, abbassò il braccio metallico mettendogli davanti un cellulare e Tony sogghignò afferrandolo.  
“Esatto. Chiamiamo Pepper” sussurrò.  
Posò il cellulare sul pavimento, premette due volte l'icona verde e lo sentì squillare. Udì un click, sorrise.  
“Pronto? Tony?” domandò Pepper.  
Lui sogghignò, sentì la testa girare e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Ehilà” mormorò.  
Perse i sensi.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Angst Challenge, indetta sul gruppo facebook Fanfictions Challenge II.
> 
> Citazione: Il solo crimine perfetto è il suicidio. Perché è unico e senza appello, al contrario dell'omicidio che deve ripetersi senza fine. Poiché realizza la confusione ideale tra il carnefice e la vittima. (Jean Baudrillard, Cool memories II 1987-1990, 1990)
> 
> Canzone: Russian Roulette; Rihanna.  
> Prompt: Veleno.  
> NdA: La disposizione dei numeri nella roulette è presa dalle immagini di internet. Sono sicuramente certa di non aver rispettato nessuno dei prompt, ma almeno ho fatto una cosa che mi piace. C'è una lieve, ma neanche tanto lieve, presenza di roba impossibile. Tipo uno psicofarmato sparato da una pistola. Ma tanto la gente spara soporiferi dalle pistole e shippa Spongebob con Selly, quindi non è la cosa più impossibile del mondo, oh.


End file.
